gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Burt Hummel
Burt Hummel, ein Kongressabgeordneter der Vereinigten Staaten, ist der Vater von Kurt Hummel und der Stiefvater von Finn Hudson. Seine Ehefrau ist gestorben, als Kurt ungefähr acht Jahre alt war. Später heiratet er Finns Mutter, Carole Hudson. Er wird als der typische amerikanische Mann dargestellt - er ist Mechaniker und liebt Football. Burt ist seit der Folge I kissed a girl and I liked it ein Kongressabgeordneter. In der dritten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Das neue Toastament, starb er fast, nachdem er einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, der wiederum durch eine Arrhythmie ausgelöst wurde und ihn für eine längere Zeit ins Koma versetzte. In der Folge Glee, Actually der vierten Staffel erzählt er Kurt, dass bei ihm Prostatakrebs festgestellt wurde ist, jedoch im früheren Stadium, was seine Chancen verbessert. Er wird von Mike O'Malley dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Er wird zum ersten Mal in der Folge, Acafellas, von Kurt erwähnt, als er von seinem neuen Auto spricht, welches ihm sein Vater geschenkt hat, doch nachdem Mercedes die Frontscheibe mit einem Stein zerschlägt, und Burt eine Sammlung von Tiaras im Kofferraum entdeckt, nimmt er ihm das Auto für kurze Zeit, als Bestrafung, wieder weg. Burt kommt das erste Mal in Kinder der Lüge vor, als er Kurt beim Tanzen mit Tina und Brittany zu dem Beyoncé-Song ''Single Ladies'' bemerkt. Kurt sagt, dass er jetzt im Footballteam ist und dass Tina seine Freundin ist. Burt glaubt es ihm und will Tickets zu seinem ersten Spiel haben. Finn setzt sich für Kurt ein, um ihn ins Footballteam zu bringen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Kurt ein talentierter Kicker ist. Bei seinem ersten Spiel erzielt dieser den entscheidenden Punkt, was seinen Vater stolz auf ihn macht. Nach dem Spiel gesteht Kurt seinem Vater, dass er schwul ist. Burt sagt, dass er es schon lange weiß, da er sich schon als kleines Kind Stöckelschuhe gewünscht hat. In Furcht und Tadel setzt sich Burt für Kurt ein, damit Mr. Schuester Kurt zu dem Song Defying Gravity im Glee Club vorsingen lässt, denn Will hatte kurz vorher Kurts Interesse für den Song ignoriert und den Song Rachel zugeteilt. Doch nachdem Burt einen anonymen Anruf, indem Kurt als "Schwuchtel" bezeichnet wird, bekommt und Kurt sieht, wie sehr es seinen Vater verletzt, beschließt Kurt sein Vorsingen absichtlich zu vermasseln, denn ihm war klar, dass wenn er den Song vor einem großen Publikum performt, die Anrufe zunehmen würden. Burt ist enttäuscht, dass Kurt extra wegen ihm das Vorsingen vermasselt hat, ist aber von dem Handeln seines Sohnes gerührt und findet, dass dieser genauso stark ist wie seine verstorbene Mutter. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg gehen Burt und Carole miteinander aus, Kurt hatte die beiden während eines Elternabends miteinander bekannt gemacht. Als Burt anfängt mehr Zeit mit Finn zu verbringen wird Kurt eifersüchtig und bereut seine Tat. Des Weiteren beschließt er zusammen mit Finn, die beiden wieder auseinander zu bringen, doch nach einem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter ändert Finn seine Meinung und beschließt Burt eine Chance zu geben und erlaubt ihm auf dem Sessel, seines verstorbenen Vaters zu sitzen. Kurt beobachtet das traurig vor dem Fenster. In Guter Ruf verbringt Burt immer mehr Zeit mit Finn, was Kurt eifersüchtig macht, daher versucht er seinen Vater wieder für sich zurückzugewinnen, indem er sich männlicher kleidet und sich mit der Musik seines Vaters auseinandersetzt. Er singt außerdem den Lieblingssongs von Burt, Pink Houses, im Glee Club. Kurt lässt sich auf eine Beziehung mit Brittany ein, als nächsten Versuch die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters zu erwecken. Burt taucht später am Abend in dem Zimmer auf, wo Kurt und Brittany miteinander rummachen, und ist sichtlich verwirrt, da er dachte, dass Kurt schwul ist, jedoch versichert er seinem Sohn erneut, dass er ihn liebt, egal was er ist. Trotz der Versuche von Kurt, verbringt Burt weiterhin mehr Zeit mit Finn als mit Kurt, um seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen singt er, Rose's Turn. Burt belauscht seine Leistung und beruhigt Kurt, indem er ihm versichert, dass er trotz der Schwierigkeiten, ihn immer lieben wird und er will, dass Kurt sich selbst treu bleibt. In Viel Theater! ziehen Carole und Burt zusammen, was für Finn bedeutet, dass er mit Kurt zusammenwohnen wird. Während Carole, Burt und Kurt mehr als nur glücklich darüber sind, befürchtet Finn, dass es Gerüchte darüber geben könnte, dass er schwul ist und daher gefällt ihm diese Idee überhaupt nicht. thumb|250px|Burt schmeißt Finn aus seinem Haus.Kurt versucht alles Mögliche um es Finn angenehmer zu machen, er gestaltet sogar ihr Zimmer neu, doch die Situation eskaliert zwischen den beiden, als Finn wütend wird und das Zimmer als "schwul" bezeichnet, Kurt ist über Finns homophobes Verhalten geschockt, jedoch nicht so sehr wie Burt, welcher durch den Lärm runterkam, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Burt stellt sich vor Kurt und sagt Finn, dass er dachte, dass er ein besserer Mensch wäre, und schmeißt Finn aus seinem Haus, Finn stürzt aus dem Zimmer, während Kurt am Boden zerstört ist. 'Staffel Zwei' In Das neue Toastament, wird gezeigt, dass trotz des unglücklichen Zwischenfalls zwischen Finn und Kurt, Carole und Burt ein Paar geblieben sind. Allerdings, als Burt einen Herzinfarkt erleidet, werden weder Finn noch Carole alarmiert. Während Finn darüber verärgert und wütend ist, weil Kurt ihm nicht Bescheid gegeben hat, besuchen Carole und der Rest von Kurts Freunden Burt an seinem Krankenbett. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes und sogar Quinn beten für Burts Wohlbefinden. Kurt jedoch, der nicht an Gott glaubt, ist wütend darüber. thumb|left|196px|Kurt hält die Hand seines Vaters.Er ist der Meinung, dass sie seinem Vater nicht durch Gebete helfen können. Carole versucht zu erklären, dass sie alle nur versuchen ihm und Kurt auf irgendeine Weise zu helfen, akzeptiert aber Kurts Gefühle. MercedessagtzuKurt, dass er zwar vielleicht nicht an Gott glauben sollte, jedoch sollte er wenigstens an etwas glauben. Er nimmt sich diese Worte zu Herzen und sagt später an dem Krankenbett seines Vater, dass er an ihn glaubt, und bittend ihn zurückzukommen und nimmt dabei seine Hand. Kurt ist überglücklich, als er plötzlich fühlt, dass sich die Hand seines Vaters bewegt. In Duette, nachdem Finn Kurt über Sam konfrontiert hat, geht er zu seinem Vater um seine Meinung zu hören, doch anstatt sich auf die Seite seines Sohnes zu stellen, ist er der Meinung, dass Finn recht haben könnte, denn nicht jeder ist so stark wie Kurt und er meint, dass es nicht fair sei, wenn er einen Außenstehenden in eine problematische Situation bringt und dass es vielleicht am besten, die Dinge in ihrem eigenen Tempo laufen zu lassen. thumb|192px|Burt und Carole geben sich das "Ja" Wort.In Amor muss verrückt sein offenbaren Burt und Carole Finn und Kurt, dass sievorhaben bald zu heiraten, und beauftragen Kurt als ihren Hochzeitsplaner. Burt sagt ihm, dass es ihm egal ist, was für ein Essen serviert wird oder allgemein, wie die Hochzeit ablaufen soll, solange eine großartige Band spielt. Kurt arrangiert darauf hin die New Directions. Als Kurt Burt und Finn das Tanzen beibringt, bemerkt er Karofskys Benehmen gegenüber Kurt und verlangt eine Antwort, als Kurt ihm dann schließlich antwortet, konfrontiert er Karofsky, später befinden sie sich bei Rektorin Sue und diese meint, dass man im Moment nichts gegen die Schikanen des anderen tun kann. Burt und Caroles Hochzeit macht also aus Finn und Kurt Stiefbrüder. Bei seiner Rede erwähnt Finn, dass eine neue Verbindung, Furt, gegründet wurde und er, egal was komme, von nun an zu Kurt halten wird, da sie nun eine Familie sind. Später, als Carole und Burt herausfinden, dass Kurt von Karofsky schikaniert wird, benutzen sie ihre Ersparnisse für ihre Flitterwochen um Kurt auf die Dalton Academy zu schicken, diese Schule hat nämlich eine 'Null-Toleranz-Mobbing-Politik', die ihre Schüler vor Schikanen schützt. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle sieht man Burt, Carole, Kurt und Blaine dabei, wie sie bei Finn's Footballspiel jubeln, und später klatschen sie zu der Performance von Thriller/Heads Will Roll. In Dicht ist Pflicht, findet Burt einen schlafenden Blaine im Bett von Kurt. Als Burt Kurt später darauf anspricht, erklärt Kurt ihm, dass er Blaine bei sich übernachten ließ, da dieser zu betrunken war um alleine nach Hause zu fahren. Burt fragt Kurt, ob sie Sex hatten, und Kurt verneint die Frage. Burt bittet Kurt niemanden Männlichen mehr bei sich Übernachten zu lassen, ohne ihm vorher Bescheid zu geben, das macht Kurt sauer, weil sein Vater anscheinend zu wenig Vertrauen in ihn hat, doch er gibt sich einverstanden und er bittet seinen Vater sich über Sex zwischen Jungs zu informieren, damit, wenn es so weit sein sollte, er Kurt helfen kann. thumb|left|192px|Kurt blockt zunächst das Gespräch ab.In Sexy, nachdem Blaine Burt daraufhin aufmerksam macht, führt Burt das "Gespräch" mit Kurt, obwohl sein Sohn am Anfang abblockt und es gar nicht hören will, doch Schluss endlich gibt sich Kurt geschlagen und Burt gibt Kurt Broschüren über Sex zwischen zwei Jungs und sagt zu ihm, er soll sich diese durch Lesen, und falls er noch Fragen hat, soll er wieder zu ihm kommen. Als Kurt seinen Vater fragt, ob es für diesen wirklich in Ordnung sein würde, wenn er Sex hätte, meint sein Vater, dass es ein großartiges Geschenk zu seinem 30 Geburtstag sei. In Born This Way taucht Burt erneut auf, er befindet sich dabei zusammen mit seinem Sohn, Kurt, David und dessen Vater bei Rektor Figgins und verteidigt Kurt erneut gegen Dave. Während Dave meint, dass es ihm wirklich leidtut und das er Kurt nichts mehr tun wird, erinnert Burt ihn erneut an alles, was er seinem Sohn angetan hat, auch an die Drohung, dass er Kurt umbringen würde. Und wie Carole und er Geld für eine private Schule zahlen mussten, was sie eigentlich gar nicht hatten, damit Kurt sicher ist. Er bittet Finn des Weiteren ein Auge auf Kurt zu werfen, als dieser beschließt zurück an die McKinley zu gehen. In Rivalen der Krone 'hilft Burt Kurt bei seiner Outfitwahl für den Abschlussball. Als Kurt beschließt einen Kilt zum Abschlussball zu tragen, macht er sich Sorgen, da er befürchtet die anderen Schüler würden sich über Kurt lustig machen, Kurts Freund, Blaine Anderson, stimmt dessen Vater zu, Kurt versteht ihre Sorgen, aber beschließt trotzdem den Kilt zu tragen. 'Staffel Drei In Einhornpower ist er verwundert, als Kurt in seiner Werkstatt auftaucht. Er fragt ihn, ob er Geld oder jemanden zum reden braucht. Kurt will mit seinem Vater über das Vorsingen und dem Musical reden und versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er die männlich Hauptrolle will. Burt meint nur, dass er zwar singen kann wie Diana Ross, doch sich kleidet wie der Besitzer einer Schokoladenfabrik. Jedoch fühlt sich Kurt dann gleich angegriffen und meint, dass er kein gutes Einhorn wäre. Burt grinst und sagt er ein Pferd sei, was Kurt auch ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubert. thumb|198px|Burt bei "Sue's Corner".In Irisch was los erzählt ihm Kurt, dass das Geld für das "West Side Musical" gestrichen wurde. Daraufhin sucht er drei seiner Freunde auf, die lokalen Leichenbestatter sind, die das komplette Musical bezahlen. Er überreicht das Geld Rektor Figgins und gibt Sue danach zu verstehen, dass das Musical finanziert wurde. Burt will Sue aufhalten und lässt sich nicht davon abbringen, weil er sehen will, wie Sue verliert. Später bekommt Burt Besuch von Will. Dieser will ihn davon überzeugen, dass er gegen Sue kandidieren soll. Doch Burt hat diese Entscheidung bereits selber getroffen, weil der Glee Club seinem Sohn das Leben gerettet hat. Will wird von Burt als sein Wahl Leiter angagiert. Als sich Sue später auf ihre neue Ausgabe von "Sue's Corner" vorbereitet bekommt sie von Rod mitgeteilt, dass sie einen neuen Gegner hat, der ebenfalls Anspruch auf Zeit in der Sendung hat. Burt spricht daraufhin zu den Zuschauern und macht ihnen klar, was für eine Person Sue wirklich ist und dass es wichtig ist, dass die Kinder eine Musik-, Tanz- und Schauspielausbildung in der Schule bekommen. Am Ende der Folge sitzen die Hummels im Breadstix und reden darüber, was passieren könnte, falls Burt gewinnt. Finn hat seine Zweifel und fragt was aus ihm werden soll, da der Rest seiner Familie genaue Vorstellungen von ihrer Zukunft hat. Burt bietet ihm an, weiter in seiner Werkstat zu arbeiten. Sie werden von Sue unterbrochen, die Burt deutlich machen will, dass sie das alles für ihre verstorbene Schwester tut. In Love Side Story wird erwähnt, dass er mit seiner Frau Carole nach Toledo gefahren ist. In Böse Klatsche dreht Sue einen lächerlichen Werbespot, in dem sie behauptet, dass Burt seit seiner Herz-OP ein Affenherz besitzt. Später ruft Sue Santana in ihr Büro, und erzählt ihr zusammen mit Will und Burt, dass es der ganzen Welt offenbart wurde, dass sie eine Lesbe ist, weil Sues Rivale, Reggie Salaza, darüber einen Werbespot veröffentlicht hat. In I kissed a girl and I liked it ist zu sehen, dass Burt den Posten des Kongressabgeordneten bekommt. Sue hingegen ist nur zweite geworden und hat somit gegen Burt und einen Unbenannten verloren. Am Ende der Folge feiert Burt mit Will, Finn und Kurt. In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? besucht Burt Kurt in der Schule, als dieser noch Unterricht hat, und will privat mit ihm sprechen. Kurt denkt zuerst es sei etwas mit Blaine, doch sein Vater bringt ihm den Brief von der NYADA. thumb|left|Burt umart Kurt.Nach langem zögern, entschließt sich Kurt den Brief zu öffnen. Es steht drin, dass er zu den Finallisten im Ausschlussverfahren des Colleges ist. Kurt umarmt vor Freude seinen Vater. Sein Vater sagt stolz zu ihm, dass er nun einen Schritt weiter wäre, um sich seinen Traum zu erfüllen und das nach all den Geschehnissen in seiner Vergangenheit. Er meint außerdem, dass Kurt ihn die gute Nachricht Blaine erzählen lassen soll. In Auf dem Weg ist er zusammen mit seiner Frau Carole bei den Regionals anwesend, um den Glee Club zu unterstützen. Er plant außerdem zusammen mit Rachels Eltern und Carole, wie man die Hochzeit von Rachel und Finn stoppen könnte, doch sie gelangen zu keinem vernünftigen Plan. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! gesteht Burt Kurt das er ihn vermissen wird wenn er nach New York geht. Er will seinen Sohn nicht einfach gehen lassen. Kurt sagt ihm das wenn man älter wird die Zeit sehr schnell vergeht. Burt ist stolz auf Kurt und würde gerne das Kurt noch ein kleienr Junge ist. In Zukunft voraus performt Burt als Abschlussgeschenk für Kurt Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) zusammen mit Tina und Brittany so wie Kurt es damals in Kinder der Lüge. Später ist er zusammen mit Carol zu sehen wie sie sich für ihre Söhne freuen als diese ihr Zeugnis bekommen. Persönlichkeit Burt ist ein sehr guter Vater und hat ein reines Herz. Obwohl er schon geahnt hat, dass Kurt schwul ist, hat er damit gewartet, bis es dieser selbst zugibt und als es so weit war, versicherte er seinem Sohn, dass er ihn niemals aufhören wird zu lieben, egal was kommt. Obwohl Burt so eine starke Bindung zu seinem Sohn hat, macht er sich auch genau so große Sorgen um ihn, da er nicht will, dass sein Sohn noch mehr verletzt wird. In der Folge Amor muss verrückt sein konfrontiert er Karofsky, nachdem er von Kurt die Wahrheit über die Schikanen erfährt. In der Folge Rivalen der Krone, macht er sich über die Tatsache Sorgen, dass Kurt einen Kilt zum Abschlussball tragen will. Auch wenn Burt Kurt so sehr liebt und er ihn immer unterstützt, sind beide sehr unterschiedliche Menschen und es gibt kaum etwas was er und sein Sohn gemeinsam haben, weshalb Kurt am Anfang auch eifersüchtig auf Finn war, da dieser mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit seinem Vater hat, trotzdem sind die vier, Burt, Carole, Kurt und Finn mit der Zeit eine gute Familie geworden. Beziehungen 'Carole Hudson' :Hauptartikel: Burt-Carole Beziehung Burt und Carole lernen sich bei einem Elternabend, in der Episode, Liebe ist ein weiter Weg, kennen, als Kurt sie beide einander vorstellt. Kurt plante damit Finn näher zukommen. Am Anfang haben Finn und Kurt bedenken über die Beziehung ihrer Eltern. Kurt, weil sein Vater sich mit Finn besser versteht als mit ihm und Finn, weil seine Mutter anfängt, sich von den Erinnerungen seines leiblichen Vaters zu trennen. Später hat Burt ein klärendes Gespräch mit Finn - er erklärt ihm, dass er nie seinen Vater ersetzen kann, doch er will versuchen für Finn und seine Mutter da zu sein, da er Carole sehr liebt. Kurt erklärt er, dass er ihn immer lieben wird, mehr als alles andere, da er sein Sohn ist und er ihm sehr wichtig ist. Trivia *Er hat in der High School und im Junior College Football gespielt. *Er ist ein Christ. *Er ist kein guter Tänzer. *Er trägt meistens Kappis und Westen. *Er ist der erste Charakter der eine lebensbedrohliche Situation durchgemacht hat . *Er trat, anders als die Eltern der anderen Glee Kids, in mehr als der Hälfte der Serie auf. Dabei nicht nur als Teil der Storyline seines Sohnes, sondern auch in seiner eigenen und sogar in der einige anderer Glee Kids (z.B. als Santana in Böse Klatsche geoutet wurde). *Er hat eine sehr enge Verbindung zu seinem Sohn. *Seine Adresse lautet: 415 Whitman Avenue Lima, Ohio 45802. *Die Szene mit Kurts Coming Out basiert auf Ryans eigenem Erleben, als er 15 war. Burts und Kurt Unterhaltung ist fast eine wortwörtliche Wiedergabe von Ryans Gespräch mit seinem Vater. *Er ist ein schlechter Koch, weswegen Kurt für ihn kocht. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Eltern